Last Friday Night
by Hotly81173
Summary: A wild night out with the team, leave two members without any recollection of the nights events.


**A/N: Hey people, sorry I haven't written anything in a while, been extremely busy. This is my 40th story and is written for my girl aaronemilylove. Please read and review if you have the time, and as always…Thank you.**

**Summary: A wild night out with the team, leave two members without any recollection of the nights events. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds unfortunately. If I did Paget Brewster would still be on the show and aaronemilylove would also be on the team and things would be going totally different this season. **

**Last Friday Night**

Aaron Hotchner could feel the sun hitting his face as he rolled over in the bed. And then he realized he wasn't in his bed and he wasn't alone. What the hell had he done last night and who in the hell had he done it with? And God why did it feel like a train had parked on his head? He could feel the person beside him stir and chanced a peek to see who it was… IF he knew who the hell it was. Hotch opened his eyes slightly to see the naked back of a woman lying on her stomach with her head under the pillow. The sheet was low, barely covering her butt. Her waist was slender and the dimples in her lower back made Hotch just want to run his fingers over them. He wondered if her skin felt as soft as it looked but he dared not touch. The woman was stirring again and the next thing Hotch saw was the head of Emily Prentiss come out from beneath the pillow. What the hell…

Emily Prentiss felt like she had been run over by one big ass truck as she lifted her head out from under her pillow. Her body hurt and ached in places that hadn't seen any action in years. She stretched and turned her head, opening her eyes to see none other than Aaron Hotchner. Screaming and grabbing at the covers she scooted away from her boss. Not realizing how close she was to the edge of the bed she tumbled over the side pulling all the covers with her. This left Hotch on the bed alone and naked with Emily tangled in the covers on the floor.

"Hotch… what the hell are you doing in my bed and where the hell are your clothes?" Emily rushed in a panic at seeing her boss in her bed naked as the day he was born.

But that didn't stop her from letting her eyes travel down the length of him, taking in her fill of the sight of him… well until he caught her and grabbed her pillow to cover himself with.

"Prentiss… I … I don't know… What happened last night? The last thing I remember was hitting that guy that wanted to dance with you at the bar after he couldn't take no for an answer. And who the hell hit me in the head with a bat… feels like they hit me more than once." Hotch said as he looked around the room from where he was sitting on the bed.

"Well, I don't know what the hell happened either Hotch. All I can remember was dancing with JJ and Penelope and the rest of the night I have no clue as to what happened. I don't even know how I got home … and could you_** please**_ put on some clothes." she said and turned her head but found herself looking at Hotch through his reflection in the mirror.

Damn, the man was sexy as hell as he got up to look for his clothes. God, what she wouldn't give to remember spending the night with him. Damn Penelope and all those margaritas and her own lack of control when it came to drinking them. She had tried to tell Penelope that she shouldn't drink tequila… because every time she did her clothes would fall off.

Emily watched the muscles in Hotch's back move as he bent over for his boxers that had ended up by the dresser. She watched as he slipped them over his legs and up over his hips until he finally covered that ass. His ass should be out-lawed for looking that good. Emily didn't think it was possible for one man to have an ass that fine, but she had sadly been mistaken. Her eyes traveled up the length of him and back down again until Hotch turned to face her.

Hotch walked towards Emily and where she was still tangled in the covers on the floor. He looked down at her for a moment before bending over and picking Emily and the tangled mess of covers up off the floor. Hotch sat her down on the bed before turning back around and getting his pants; which had been under Emily on the floor. Hotch watched her watching him out of the corner of his eye and felt a great satisfaction when he saw her blush and look away for a moment. He took his time stepping into his pants, sliding them up his legs slower than he usually would. He was sliding the zipper up slowly when he heard Emily groan and jump up from where he had set her on the bed, running for the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"Emily… are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Uhh… yeah I'm fine. I was just going to take a quick shower. There's coffee if you want to make some. I'll be out in a minute." she replied, her voice was shaking.

Her body trembled at the thought of what Hotch's hands could do to her. Watching him slide his zipper up had been her undoing. Those hands… God, those hands she had always been fascinated with. His long, thick fingers she had fantasized about enough, the way he would sink them into her, slowly driving her mad. Waking up in bed with your boss was definitely not a good thing… especially since you couldn't remember anything about the whole damn experience. Damn Penelope again for her and her margaritas.

Hotch heard the shower turn on and went to look for the rest of his clothes. He found his shirt on the middle of the stairs. His tie was hanging on the lamp at the bottom of the stairs, which he opted not to put on and shoved it in his pocket although he could think of a few things he wanted to do with it. His socks were in the middle of the living room floor and he found one of his shoes in the kitchen beside the counter but couldn't find the other one anywhere. He set the odd shoe by the front door with his socks and went and started the coffee. He looked in Emily's fridge for something he could fix for breakfast and found the normal breakfast staples of eggs and bacon.

Emily came down the stairs to smell of coffee and bacon and her stomach growled. Emily smiled at the thought of her boss being all domestic in her kitchen. She had often thought about how he was with Jack when he was home but never thought she would get to experience it firsthand. Emily walked into the kitchen and stopped in her tracks at the sight of Hotch cooking. His back was to her as he flipped the bacon over. His shirt was un-tucked and his feet were bare and he just screamed SEXY at her. Emily jumped when she heard his voice unexpectedly.

"Coffees ready and the food will be ready in a few minutes. How do you like your eggs?" he asked with his back still to her.

"Um… scrambled is fine, but Hotch you shouldn't have gone to all the trouble. I could have just made toast or something." Emily said.

"It wasn't any trouble at all and from the looks of where I found my clothes we needed something more to eat than toast. Oh that reminds me… have you seen my other shoe? I could only find one." he asked as he scrambled up the eggs in a bowl.

Hotch turned to face the side of the counter where Emily was sitting and Emily's mouth fell open before she quickly slammed it shut. Hotch's shirt was unbuttoned his chest was peeking through and all Emily could think about was what it would feel like to run her hands up his chest. She snapped out of her thoughts and answered Hotch's question.

"No I haven't. I couldn't find my dress or panties either. Uh Hotch… about last night… we can forget anything happened at all. I mean it wouldn't be hard since we can't remember it anyway. We can just go back to work as if nothing happened. It's not like us remembering and being uncomfortable around each other at work, we don't remember so that cuts out the uncomfortable part. Right?" she said in a rush of words that if you had asked her what she had said she wouldn't even remember.

"Is that what you want Emily? To forget it happened?" he asked as he looked up at her from where he was putting the food onto two plates.

"Well yeah… it's not like we meant for it to happen and we know it won't happen again so it is just best to forget about it altogether." she said, but wasn't so sure she meant it.

"Okay… we forget about it and go back to the way things were and we'll never bring it up again. Friends and co-workers and nothing more." he said, hoping he'd hid the disappointment in his voice.

Emily sat there and stirred her eggs around with her fork and wondered why she felt a sudden twinge of disappointment when he agreed so quickly to forget about what happened. The forgetting part would be easy because she couldn't remember anything anyway. But she really wanted to remember… oh God how she wanted to remember.

The two finished their breakfast with a little small talk and then Hotch helped Emily clean the kitchen. Just as Hotch was getting ready to leave, Emily's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered quickly on the fourth ring.

"Ms. Prentiss?" came the voice from the other end of the line.

"Yes." was all she said in return.

"Ms. Prentiss, this is Ralph, the morning security. Frank gave me something for you that he found in the elevator. He said you must have dropped it and wanted me to make sure you got it. He said he would have done it himself but you got in late and he didn't want to wake you early. Would you like me to bring it up to you or would you like to come down here and pick it up?" the man said.

"Well what is it Ralph?" Emily replied; a little irritated that he had gone through all of that and she still didn't know what it was she had dropped in the elevator.

"Well ma'am it is a man's shoe and a short black dress. I could bring it up and leave it front of your door for you if you would prefer." Ralph said and Emily could hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"That will be fine Ralph, thank you." Emily said and hung up after she heard the dial tone from the other end of the line.

"Hey Hotch, found your shoe." Emily called through to the living room.

"Where did you find it?" he asked from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Frank found it last night in the elevator… along with my dress." she said, mumbling the last part to herself.

"What was that last part you said? I couldn't hear you." Hotch asked.

"I said… along with my dress. My dress and your shoe were left in the elevator and Frank found them on his rounds last night and gave them to Ralph this morning to give to me. He said he didn't want to wake me since I got in late."

"How nice of him." Hotch mumbled as he felt the jealousy stir in the pit of his stomach. Where that had come from he didn't know.

"Hotch… are you jealous? Of Frank?" Emily asked as she smiled with satisfaction. Satisfaction at knowing she could cause this kind of reaction out of such a disengaged, controlled person like Aaron Hotchner.

"Jealous? No." he denied rather than to admit to her that he was jealous of the old security guard.

"Well just to let you know, there is no need to be jealous of anyone in my life. I know you probably don't believe this the way the girls and I go on about guys but I just don't sleep with anyone. I haven't been with anyone in over two years. Well until last night anyway. I want you to know that even though I was drunk I would never have slept with you unless it was something that I wanted to do." she said as she looked directly into his eyes. She needed him to see that she was telling him the truth.

"I know Emily. I haven't been with anyone since Haley." he said low and she almost missed it.

"What about Beth?" Emily asked quickly before she could stop herself.

"No… I just couldn't bring myself to open up to her all the way. I just never felt for her like I do… I never wanted a real relationship with her. We trained together… she wanted more and I didn't so we broke up." he said while looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry about that Hotch." Emily said sincerely.

"Don't be. When the right woman comes along that can accept me, Jack and this job… I will know it is right." he said, looking back up into Emily's eyes.

"Well don't settle for anything less than you and Jack deserve. I know you have been hesitant about dating again but you deserve to be happy Hotch. Haley would have wanted you to be happy." she said and he could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I know; it is just hard to find the time to date really. Between work and Jack there just doesn't seem to be any time. I need to go pick up Jack at Jessica's so I guess I will see you Monday at work. Thank you for what I assume to have been a wonderful night and that is the last time I will mention it." he said as he grabbed his suit jacket from the coat rack by Emily's front door.

"Thank you for understanding about forgetting about it. I mean really there is nothing to forget since neither one of us can remember anything any way. Have a good weekend with Jack. I'll see you Monday." Emily said as she opened the front door for him. Picking up the bag in front of her door, she reached in and pulled out Hotch's shoe and handed it to him. He slid it on his foot and turned and headed for the elevator.

Hotch made his way down to the parking garage of Emily's apartment building and found his car taking up two spaces in the back row. He couldn't remember driving here and knew in his condition he shouldn't have been driving anyway. He couldn't understand why the rest of the team had let him drive in his condition. He would have to talk to Dave about it later.

* * *

Hotch opened the back door for Jack to get into his booster seat and watched him put on his seatbelt before closing the door.

"How was your night Jack?" he asked his son as he put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb.

"It was awesome dad. Aunt Jessica let me and Shane build a fort in the living room and we slept in it last night and then this morning Aunt Jessica let us eat in it too." Jack said in a rush of words and Hotch wasn't even sure the little boy took a breath.

"That's great Jack. I am glad that you and Shane had fun. How about we stop and pick up some hamburgers for lunch?" Hotch said as he turned toward downtown and the Saturday afternoon traffic.

"Okay dad. I want cheese on mine please. Can you get my car? I dropped it and it went under your seat." Jack asked as Hotch turned into the parking lot of Wendy's and parked.

"Okay you can take off your seatbelt and get your car and then we will go in and eat some lunch." Hotch said as he unlatched his seatbelt and got out of the car.

Hotch opened the back door of the car to find Jack on his hands and knees looking under the seat for his car.

"Dad, where did this come from?" Jack asked as he sat up and held up a black lace thong.

"They must have fallen out of Aunt Jessica's bag when she used the car to take the trip to grandpas last week. You remember her car was in the shop so she borrowed our car." Hotch said as he snatched the offending garment from Jacks hand and shoved them in his pocket. Hotch felt bad that he lied to his son but knew that he had too to avoid further questioning from his son.

"Come on Jack, let's go get some lunch and then we can go to the park if you want to." Hotch said as he helped Jack out of the car.

* * *

Emily spent the rest of the weekend trying to remember what had happened on Friday night. Monday morning came too early for her as she struggled to get out of the bed at five thirty. She needed to get to work early to catch up on files she had planned on going in on Saturday to finish. She rolled onto her side and looked at the clock and then pushed back the covers. Making her way to the bathroom Emily pulled the shower curtain back slightly and turned on the water as hot as she could stand it.

Emily stripped down and stepped under the spray, letting the heat ease the ache she still felt in her muscles. One thing she knew was that Hotch knew how to thoroughly love a woman. Too bad she couldn't remember it. As she washed her sore body she closed her eyes and tried to wipe her mind of every thought and just concentrate on relaxing.

As she let the water pour over her she saw a flash of skin and hair. Her mind remembering flashes from her night with Hotch. Damn, it wasn't showing her enough. Just skin on skin, her head was thrown back and his head in the curve of her neck. Emily opened her eyes half expecting to see him standing in front of her.

Disappointed, Emily finished washing and got out and hurriedly got dressed. Putting on her make-up and haphazardly fixing her hair before leaving for work. Arriving at work at a quarter to seven rather than her usual eight or eight thirty.

The elevator doors opened and she made her way through the double glass doors. The coffee pot called to her so she stopped there first and made a pot, pouring herself a cup before she made her way to her desk. She chanced a glance up at Hotch's office and saw that the blinds were still closed which usually meant he was either in a meeting or had not come in yet.

Emily opened her top drawer and pulled the files that she needed to finish out and set them in front of her. She began working and was so caught up in her work that she didn't hear the elevator ding and the double glass doors open. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around so fast in her chair that she nearly tipped over in it. She looked up into the eyes of Aaron Hotchner.

"God Hotch, you scared the hell out of me." she said as she eyed her boss.

"I'm sorry. Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you for a minute." he said looking down into her upturned gaze.

"Um… yeah, sure just give me a second and I will be finished with these files and then I will bring them when I come." Emily said and then blushed at her choice of words.

"That's fine. Just whenever you have a minute, I'll be in my office." he said and then turned to walk up the stairs to the catwalk.

Emily stared after him, wondering if this had anything to do with Friday night. She finished up the last file she was working on and then headed up to Hotch's office. Emily knocked on the door and waited for his customary 'Come in'.

"Come in." she heard from the other side of the door.

Emily opened the door and walked in to see Hotch in his usual seat behind his desk. Emily closed the door behind her and made her way over to the chair in front of Hotch's desk.

"Here are the files left from Friday. Do we have a case?" she asked him hesitantly, praying they didn't have to leave on another case so soon after the last.

"No, there is no case right now. I wanted to return these to you." he said and then opened his briefcase and pulled out her black lace thong and handed them to her.

"Oh my god, where did you find them at?" she asked as she shoved them into her jacket pocket.

"Well umm… Jack found them under the driver seat of my car and I lied to him and told him that they must have fallen out of Jessica's bag when she used my car." his voice was low as he stared at something on top of his desk he had suddenly become fascinated with.

"Oh Hotch, I am so sorry. Can I ask you something?" she said as she looked over the top of the desk at him.

"Of course." was all he said.

"Well I was just wondering if… well if you had started to remember anything yet?" her hands sat in her lap and she picked at her nails waiting for his reply.

Hotch sat there and debated telling her about the images that had been popping in his head all weekend. Images of them outside the bar in the shadows beside the building. He remembered her being pressed up against the wall with his hand under her dress. He remembered the way she had held him close and the feel of her hand in his hair.

"No I haven't… why, have you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I was just wondering if you remembered how my underwear got in your car." she lied, picking at her nails a little harder.

"Sorry but I can't remember anything. Everyone else is starting to get here, will you tell everyone to meet me in the conference room in fifteen minutes please?" he asked as he started signing off on the files Emily had brought up with her.

"Yes sir." she said before turning and heading for the door.

"Emily…" he said and she stopped with her hand on the doorknob and looked back at him.

"Thank you. I don't say that nearly enough." His dimples showed as he smiled at her.

"Your welcome Hotch." And with that she was gone and all he could do was stare after her.

* * *

At four o'clock Emily walked into JJ's office without knocking and plopped down on the couch in the corner.

"Please, come in. It's not like I had anything to do." JJ said, as she stared at her friend from across the room before turning back to the files in front of her.

"Not now JJ." Emily huffed at her.

"Hey you're the one who came in here so don't get all bitchy with me. So what has been up with you all day anyway?" JJ asked as she propped herself up on her hands.

"Nothing… I think I still have a hangover from Friday night. What the hell happened anyway?" Emily asked her blonde friend.

"Well we all we went out for drinks after work. We danced a little, drank a lot. Pen and I had to leave early so Morgan and Spence took us home and Rossi, Hotch and you stayed. Oh and Hotch punched that guy on the dance floor who kept feeling you up. I don't know what happened after we left, besides Rossi saying that you and Hotch had way too much to drink and that he drove you guys home. He said he quit drinking after we left and sobered up and drove the two of you home and then took a cab back to the bar to get his car." JJ replied, trying not to laugh at the words Rossi had used about her friend and her boss. He had said that the two of them were so shitfaced that they didn't know if they were coming or going.

"God, I just want to go home and crawl in the bed and stay there for the rest of the week. I guess I need to thank him for not leaving us at the bar. I'm going home, I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she stood up and turned to leave.

"Okay, call me later okay." JJ said as she started packing up her things to head home as well.

* * *

Dave sat there and watched his friend pace back and forth from where he sat behind his desk.

"Aaron, is there a reason why you are wearing out the carpet in my office instead of your own? What did it do to you?" Dave asked, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up on his desk.

"Shut up Dave." Hotch said as he continued to pace the floor.

"Have you started remembering Friday night yet?" Dave asked.

"Yes… flashes… I just can't piece them together. I can't even remember driving to Emily's after the bar." Hotch said and sat down in the chair in front of Dave.

"You just called her Emily." Dave said, smiling from ear to ear.

"What?" Hotch said and raised his eyebrows.

"Prentiss. You just called her Emily. I guess Friday night was a little more than you expected. As far as you driving to Emily's, you didn't. I drove the two of you and took a cab back to the bar for my car. You two were pretty hot and heavy in the backseat. I had to pull the two of you apart just to get you to go inside. I take it you two had a good night?" Rossi asked and folded his arms across his chest and waited for a reply.

"Well since neither one of us can remember anything; I can't tell you whether or not we had a good night. I'm assuming we had one being I woke up naked in her bed Saturday morning." Hotch said, hanging his head.

"Well I haven't said anything to anyone… I know that isn't like me but I thought it best to leave it between the two of you and the bouncer at the bar. Oh and the older couple that walked by the alley where you obviously were hard at work trying to find something under Emily's dress." Dave quipped at his friend.

"You saw that?" Hotch's head jerked up at that.

"Well only a minute or so of it. I shouldn't have watched but it is like when you pass a car wreck and you just can't help but look."

"God Dave, why didn't you stop me? Stop us?" Hotch asked as he stood up and began to pace again.

"Well, I thought it was about time the two of you gave in to those feelings you have for each other. You two walk around here and act as if no one can see that you are attracted to each other. You two don't even see it. Well I have news for you Aaron, we all can see it. Hell, the man on the moon can see it. You two have been so blind or oblivious to all the little looks and subtle touches but I see them and so does the rest of the team. We even have a bet going for how long it would take you to sleep together."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? I really have no idea what you are talking about Dave. What looks and subtle touches? I don't think I have ever touched Prentiss before, besides the first time she came into my office and I shook her hand." Hotch said as he stopped pacing in front of Dave's desk to look at him.

"Damn Aaron, you don't even realize when you touch her on the shoulder or the way your fingers brush and linger on hers when she hands you a file. You two follow each other around like dogs in heat." Dave replied. He was getting fed up with how much Hotch had never paid attention to what he did while around Emily.

"'Like dogs in heat' Dave? It is not that bad or I would have realized it before and put a stop to it." Hotch said defensively.

"Come on Aaron, who are you trying to convince me or yourself? You have feelings for Emily and you know it." Dave said as he started to get his things together to head home.

"Fine, yes I do have feelings for her but nothing can come from them Dave. There are rules." Hotch said with a huff of defeat.

"And rules were made to be broken… think about it Aaron. I'll see you tomorrow; I have a date with a bottle of scotch and a manuscript." Dave said as he and Hotch walked out of his office, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Emily laid back in the hot tub, feeling the tension in her neck ease a little as the bubbly water lapped around her. She closed her eyes and tried to erase the past four days of her life. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever dreamed that she would have slept with Aaron Hotchner. She had to get that man out of her head. He was quickly taking over her every thought and it was driving her crazy not being able to remember the one thing that she wanted to remember, making love to Aaron Hotchner.

Emily picked up her glass of wine off the edge of the hot tub and took a sip and then another one. Trying to drown him out with alcohol was not working; that's what got her into this mess to begin with. The music playing in the back ground soothed her as she relaxed deeper into the bubbles. Closing her eyes again she propped her head on the headrest. As she relaxed she could see her and Hotch at the bar and he was pulling this guy away from her and punching him.

She could remember pulling him up off of his knees where he was straddling the no name guy and pushing him to the back towards the bathrooms. Then she saw her pushing Hotch up against the locked bathroom door. Her face was inches from his and his hands were on her hips. He smiled those dimples down at her upturned face before lowering his lips to hers. Hotch's hands moved to her head to tangle in her hair, pulling her flush against his body. She ran her hands up his chest to his head and tangled them in his hair. She moaned and pushed the weight of her body into his even more, not being able to get close enough. He suddenly spun her around, slamming her back into the door. His hands gripped the back of her thighs as he lifted her in the air, her legs wrapping around his waist.

Emily's eyes flew open at the memory flooding her brain. She couldn't believe she had attacked Hotch. But what was even worse was that she hadn't remembered doing it in the first place. How could she forget that? The way her body tingled at the memory she was sure was less severe than what she had been feeling that night.

Emily stood up and grabbed her towel from the small table beside the hot tub. She wrapped it around her slender body before going through her apartment to the bathroom. She quickly showered and dressed for bed before going to make herself a cup of hot tea… it always helped her to relax before she tried to go to sleep. She grabbed her mug and headed back to her bedroom; setting the mug of tea down on her night stand before pulling back the covers and crawling under them.

Leaning against the headboard she sipped on her tea and tried to erase Aaron Hotchner from her memory. The problem was that it wasn't working. She set the empty mug back down and turned the bedside lamp off. Sliding down on her pillow she closed her eyes and all she could see were her and Hotch in the back seat of his car. Her dress was pushed up and she was straddling his lap, his hands on her bare thighs. The next thing she knew her thong was off and Hotch's hand was between her thighs. Emily could actually feel him slide a thick finger into her and she could see herself throw her head back as he began to pump in and out of her. Just as Emily could feel herself nearing her peak, her joy was short lived when she remembered the car door opening and being pulled off Hotch's lap by Dave Rossi.

Like knowing what had happened wasn't bad enough, she now had to live with the knowledge the Rossi had more than likely seen her naked below the waist. She could remember Rossi propping her against the car and straightening her dress and then reaching back into the car and pulling Hotch out before telling them to go inside. How would she be able to face the man that had become like a father to her? How would she be able to look him in the eye again, now that she knew that he knew what had happened between her and Hotch?

Emily rolled over onto her side and hugged the other pillow to her. She could still smell Hotch on the pillow case. She inhaled deeply, memorizing his smell as she closed her eyes. She prayed for sleep to come quickly, she had had enough remembering for one night. All she wanted was a peaceful night's sleep before she had to face the possibility of more memories.

* * *

Hotch laid on his bed staring at the moonlight illuminated ceiling as he thought back to the past three days. The turning point for him today was watching Emily from his office as she acted like she was working, when he knew that in reality she was really just contemplating the past three days herself. She had acted fine in the meeting this morning. It wasn't until after the meeting that she started acting withdrawn; something that he had not seen her do since she had been back with the team.

He knew she was beginning to remember what had happened and that was why she was distant today. He knew she had started remembering when he saw her rush out of work without even telling Garcia goodbye, which is something she never did. That was when he knew something had come back to her, something if not all. Maybe he would get time to talk her before the team meeting in the morning.

Hotch closed his eyes to let the sleep he seldom got these days overtake him but all he could see was the image of him and Emily in the elevator of her apartment building. He had her pressed against the cool, smooth wall behind her. He spun them around so that she was in front of him and he was pressed against the wall.

"This whole thing started with me on my knees… and now it's time for you to get on yours." he heard himself say as he undid his pants and smiled at her as she sank down to her knees with a devilish smile on her face.

Emily pulled down Hotch's pants and boxer briefs to his knees and wrapped her fingers around his hardened cock. She glanced up at him as she pumped him a few times before lowering her mouth to him, running her tongue up the underside and then twirling it around the head. Hotch's head hit the wall when his head went back as she sucked him between her lips. His hips jerked when Emily took him as far as she could into her mouth and began a steady rhythm, using her hand at the base of his cock to pump him as she sucked.

Hotch groaned out loud at the memory and moaned a little louder when he saw himself pull Emily up off her knees and slam her back into the wall. Emily gasped at the sudden jolt as Hotch picked her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her dress rode up around her ass, leaving her bare beneath his hands. He used his body to hold her to the wall and reached up and ripped the strap that was around her neck holding her dress up. The black dress slid down and pooled around her waist and Hotch lowered his head so that he was only a few inches from her face.

"We can't do this here." he said as he lowered her back to the floor, her dress sliding all the way to the floor to pool around her feet, leaving her in nothing but a black lace bra and a pair of black stilettos.

As the elevator stopped on her floor and the doors opened, Emily stepped over the dress and Hotch wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. As they were exiting Hotch tripped over her dress and stepped out of one of his shoes but he didn't care… he had more important things to do besides worry about getting his shoe. Hotch rolled onto his side and groaned at the memory. Closing his eyes he let the sleep that had been eluding him take him over.

* * *

Tuesday morning found them flying out to San Diego on a case so he didn't get a chance to talk to Emily. He decided to wait until they returned to Quantico to talk to her about what had happened between them. The case took longer than expected and the team didn't return until late Thursday night. Everyone went home straight from the landing strip, waiting to close out the case file until the morning, fresh eyes never hurt when trying to type up reports and sign off on them.

Emily unlocked her front door and headed straight for her liquor cabinet grabbing the bottle of one hundred year old scotch Rossi had given her for Christmas and a tumbler, pouring herself a double. Turning, she headed for her bedroom to shower and change for bed. After she was showered and dressed for bed, Emily crawled between the sheets and grabbed the bottle of scotch and turned it up to her lips.

Emily felt the burn of the liquid as it slid down her throat and she welcomed it as it hit her stomach. The burning from the scotch was nothing compared to the burning ache she felt when she thought back to what she had been seeing in her head of what her and Hotch had done. She wanted that experience again, only not drunk this time. She wanted to be able to remember every touch, every sound, every moment. But she knew that was never going to happen again, no matter how much she wanted it to.

She set the glass down on her nightstand and turned off the light. Settling back into her pillow, Emily felt herself unwinding from the jet ride back to Quantico… jetlag was a bitch when you're already tired.

* * *

Friday morning brought forth the rain and Emily was soaked through to the skin as she walked into the BAU. Hotch watched her from his window as she wrung out her hair in the trash can at her desk. He walked over to the closet in his office and pulled out a white fluffy towel and a pair of sweats and a FBI t-shirt he had brought from home for those days he sparred with Morgan and took a shower here before going home. He didn't like the small towels that they kept in the locker rooms, they barely wrapped around him. That is why he chose to use his own.

Hotch walked quietly down the catwalk stairs and over to Emily's desk, tapping her on her wet shoulder. Emily swung around scared for the second time that week, to find Hotch once again as the culprit.

"God Hotch, what is it with you and scaring me half to death?" she said as she eyed her boss once again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you didn't hear me on the catwalk. I brought you a towel and a change of clothes. I wasn't sure if you had anything here to spare since we just got back last night and weren't expecting to have to leave again so soon. It's not much but at least it's dry." he said as he held out the towel and clothes for her.

"No, I didn't have time to repack my go bag before work this morning so thank you." she said as she took the stack from him.

"You can use my office if you want. I have to go see Strauss for a minute so it will be empty." he said as he turned to go back up the stairs to the catwalk.

"Thanks again Hotch." Emily said as she followed him up the stairs and went to his office and he grabbed a file off his desk and closed the door behind before he left.

Emily laid the change of clothes on the couch and unbuttoned her shirt, sliding the dripping garment off her shoulders to land with a splat at her feet. Unfastening the buttons on her button fly jeans, that were now stuck to her legs. Trying to slide the wet jeans down her thighs proved to be more difficult than she thought. Just as she got the material down to her knees the door opened and there stood Hotch, mouth open and the words he was going to say seemed to evaporate into thin air as he looked down at her her bare thighs.

He snapped out of the daze he was in and mumbled "Sorry" before quickly closing the door back with him back on the other side of it. He turned to walk away almost running over Dave in hasty retreat.

"What's your hurry? Why don't you go back in there and see if she needs some help with those jeans." Dave said as he held up his hands to stop Hotch from walking away.

"Just shut up Dave. I am the last person that needs to go in there and see if she needs any help." he said as he tried to go around Dave.

"Want me to go see if she needs any help? I would be more than happy to pick up your slack." Dave said, letting go of Hotch.

"Old man, I swear if you go in there I will rip your eyes from their sockets and the feed them to your dog for dinner." Hotch said before heading around Dave toward the little kitchenette for a hot cup of coffee.

Emily quickly finished drying off and putting Hotch's clothes on, which she loved wearing, and ran the brush she had in her purse through her hair before exiting the office. Thank god for drawstrings because if they didn't have one the sweats would be down around her ankles with the first step she took. The t-shirt fell almost down to her knees, the perfect shirt to sleep in, she thought. She made it down to her desk without being noticed by Reid or Morgan, who were at Morgan's desk having some kind of debate about what came first, the chicken or the egg.

She delved into the file that everyone had put off the night before, wanting to get it done before the morning meeting. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Hotch standing there with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Damn Hotch, if you are trying to give me a heart attack I can think of better ways to go about it." she said as she took one of the cups from him.

"I thought you might could use this to help you warm up a little." He said looking down into the eyes that a haunted his dreams for the past week.

"Thanks." Emily said, taking a sip and then looking back up at her boss. "Was there anything else, sir?" she asked.

"Um… no, just that… meeting in twenty minutes. Let everyone know for me please." he said, turning to leave before he finished the sentence.

Emily finished her file with just enough time to run to the bathroom before the meeting. She stood in front of the mirror looking at herself, knowing she looked like crap from the rain but she didn't really care. After all, she was now his wearing Hotch's clothes. Big as they may be, she loved feeling his clothes next to her skin. It was almost as good as what she assumed it would feel like to feel his skin against hers. Almost… hell, she was kidding herself, feeling his skin against hers would feel a hundred times better.

Emily made it to the conference room just as JJ was getting there and JJ looked her up and down.

"No clean clothes this morning?" JJ said with a smirk on her face.

"Yes I had clean clothes. I got soaked and didn't have any more clothes with me so Hotch loaned me these to wear." Emily said defensively.

"Whoa, okay… so you and Hotch have been avoiding each other all week but then he loans you his clothes to wear? I don't get it… but then maybe I'm not supposed to." JJ said as she put her files and tablet down on the round table.

"Just drop it JJ. We have work to do and we don't need to stand around talking about why Hotch loaned me his clothes." she said and looked up to see Hotch staring at her.

Hotch watched Emily as she walked in wearing his clothes. This was the first time he saw her in them standing up. He knew that they would be way too big on her but still thought that she looked sexy as hell in them. He pictured her in nothing but his jacket and high heels from last Friday night. Now that was a sexy look for her. Rossi cleared his throat, snapping Hotch out of his train of thought.

Garcia came rushing in with her arms full, almost dropping everything on the floor when she went to place the items on the table.

"Okay boys and girls, first of all… no new cases, secondly… please pull out your tablets and take a look at what I just found on the FBI website. No questions, just read to the end." she said with a half grin on her face.

Emily began to read the article and the first thing she saw in bright red bold letters at the top of the page was

'**HAVE THESE PEOPLE SLEPT TOGETHER?'**

**AGENT ANDERSON and CHIEF STRAUSS… YES**

**AGENT ANDERSON and AGENT KIRKPATRICK… YES**

**AGENT ANDERSON and AGENT MENDEZ… YES**

**AGENT ANDERSON and AGENT MCGILL… NO**

**AGENT ROSSI and CHIEF STRAUSS… YES**

**AGENT ROSSI and AGENT KIRKPATRICK… YES**

**AGENT ROSSI and AGENT JAREAU… NO**

**AGENT ROSSI and AGENT PRENTISS… NO**

**AGENT HOTCHNER and CHIEF STRAUSS… NO**

**AGENT HOTCHNER and AGENT JAREAU… NO**

**AGENT HOTCHNER and AGENT PRENTISS… YES**

**AGENT HOTCHNER and AGENT KIRKPATRICK… NO**

"What the hell…" Emily's head jerked up to see Hotch's reaction and the way he was looking at her made her breath catch in her throat.

Hotch could see how upset this had made Emily, but all he could see right at the moment, was the memory of him lifting her up on the counter in her kitchen and pushing his jacket off her shoulders. He stepped closer to the counter, bumping the edge with his shoe. He kicked it off and heard it hit the floor with a thump. She smiled at him with that devilish smile she gave him so well and pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt. She latched onto his lips before he even had time to brace himself for it.

She wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer, her stilettos digging into the back of his thighs. He ground into her as she deepened the kiss, her hands tangling in his hair. His hands slid from her shoulders slowly down her back, where he held her tightly to him. Moving one hand from her her back to her front, where he cupped her breast, grazing his thumb over her taught nipple.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Reid saying something… the things that guy knew should never surprise him, but they always seemed too.

"You know this isn't even accurate. How do they know these things anyway? We know Hotch hasn't slept with Prentiss so that throws it out the window; and do you really think that Anderson would sleep with Strauss? Rossi yes, he sleeps with anything in a skirt, but Anderson? I don't think so…" Reid was saying only to be interrupted by an elbow to the ribs from Morgan.

"Enough kid, no one said it was accurate." Morgan said, looking at the younger agent.

Emily continued to stare at Hotch like a deer caught in the headlights. Their eyes staying locked on each other, oblivious to the conversation going on around them. No one noticed how the two of them were staring at each other except for Rossi.

Emily could see her and Hotch in her apartment, he was lifting her off the kitchen counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist, kicking off her shoes on the way through living room. She loosened his tie and pulled it off, throwing it behind her where it landed on the lamp at the bottom of the stairs. Her hands went to the collar of his shirt and she began to unbutton his shirt as he began to carry her up the stairs. She pushed the shirt down his shoulders until he let go, one hand at a time, to let it fall off of him to where it landed on the middle of the stairs.

Rossi could see the exchange going on between them and knew that they were both remembering something. He decided not to draw attention to them and joined in on the debate about who could have posted this on the Bureau website. He was betting it was Garcia, with her technical background she would have been able to cover her tracks easily.

Emily got up from the table and quickly ran from the room, Hotch fast on her heels. He caught up to her as she was going by his office and he pulled her inside, slamming the door as he pushed her back up against it, before flicking the lock.

The rest of the team followed closely behind the two and heard the thump against the door and then the lock engaging closely after. Rossi turned to face the rest of the team with a big grin on his face.

"Okay pay up." he said as he held out his hand to everyone.

Each member of the team pulled out fifty dollars and put it in the palm of Rossi's hand before turning and getting back to work. Two hundred dollars richer, Rossi turned and went to his office and shut the door. Five minutes later the door opened back up and he came out with his files and went down and sat at Emily's desk. Reid looked at him from his desk and raised his eyebrows in question.

"I can't work in my office; they're being too loud for me to concentrate." Dave said before turning to his files.

Hotch had his mouth on hers before she could form any form of objection in her mind. After his lips touched hers, there was no rational thinking coming from her brain at all. She melted into the door as he molded himself to the front of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on as if her very life depended on it. He moaned from deep in his chest and she could feel the vibration against her breasts.

Reid may be the resident genius but Hotch was definitely a genius with his tongue. If it were any indication from how sore she was the morning after their night together, Emily knew that Hotch knew how to use more than just his tongue well. Emily's hands were in his hair tugging him forcefully back until he stepped back to look at her. She didn't say a word, just smiled and maneuvered him to where she could push him down on the couch, straddling his hips as she sat down on top of him.

Hotch slid his hands up her thighs to her hips and pushed her down harder onto his erection. She moaned when she felt the hardness of his cock pressed against her. She pivoted her hips forward and ground into him harder. His head hit the wall as it fell back on the couch. Emily's fingers went to his tie and loosened the knot before pushing his collar up and sliding the tie up over his head. She then went to work on the buttons of his shirt, pulling it loose from his pants so she could finish unbuttoning them. She slid both shirt and jacket off at once and then let her hands roam across the broad plane of his chest.

Hotch wasn't sitting idle either, his hands were busy removing her shirt, throwing it somewhere behind her, where it fell on the floor without a sound. He slid his hands up her bare back until he reached the closure of her bra, unhooking it and sliding it down her arms. He threw it in the general direction he had thrown her shirt, not really caring where it went; just that it was no longer covering her beautiful breasts anymore. He brought her closer so he could flick one of the tight buds with his tongue before pulling it into his mouth.

Emily felt his mouth on her and cried out as her hand went back to his head where she held him to her. She cried out again as he bit down on her nipple. She let go of his head and moved her hands to the front of his pants where she made fast work of unfastening his belt and unbuttoning the button before sliding the zipper down. She slide off of him and sank down to her knees on the floor in front of him. He looked at her through glossy eyes as she slid his pants and red boxer briefs off of him.

"This all started with you on your knees… now it's time I get on mine." she threw the words he used in the elevator back at him as she lowered her head and ran her tongue up the underside of his hard cock.

Emily heard Hotch moan as she twirled her tongue around the tip before sliding him into her mouth ever so slowly. His hands tangled in her hair, pulling it and pushing her on at the same time. He loved the way her hot mouth felt on him as she tightened her mouth around as she sucked him deeper. Emily brought her hand up to cup his tight balls as she slid back up his shaft slowly. She heard him groan deeply in his chest and she moved her mouth back down, increasing her speed with each pass she made over him. The pressure she was exerting with her mouth was driving him crazy.

Hotch couldn't take anymore and pulled her up of the floor by her shoulders. His hands slid down to her waist and around to the tie of the black sweat pants, pulling it loose before sliding them down her long legs. Emily stepped out of them and kicked them to the side, leaving her in nothing but a slinky pair of black lace underwear that had matched the bra she had been wearing. Hotch knew that Emily would be one to match her undergarments. He dropped down to his knees and reached for the scrap of lace, gripping it on one side and pulling it until a ripped. Reaching around to the other side, he repeated what he had done to the first side. Tossing the material off to the side he chuckled when she huffed.

"You owe me a new pair there Aaron." she said, giving him a glare that said she meant it.

"Don't worry my dear, I plan on buying you a lot of sexy things, just as long as you promise to wear them for me." he said as he leaned forward and ran his tongue up the inside of her left thigh.

"I'll wear whatever you want me too as long as you don't stop what you are doing." she whispered and grabbed a hold of his head to keep him from pulling away.

She heard him mumble something that sounded like "I wouldn't dream of it." but she couldn't be sure, she was holding him to close to her for her to hear him clearly.

Hotch spread her thighs further apart, giving him more access to reach her with his probing tongue. His tongue slid through her slickened folds until he found the pearl he was looking for. Her legs were already shaking from the excitement that coursed through her veins as he flicked his tongue back and forth over her clit. She bit her lip to bite back a moan as he pushed two of his thick fingers into her. Her legs buckled and she would have fallen to her knees if he hadn't been holding onto her.

Hotch felt her legs give way but didn't relent as he pushed his fingers in and out of her, over and over again until she was a quivering mess in his hands and mouth. Her creaminess slickened his tongue as he removed his fingers and pushed his tongue inside of her as far as he could. He loved the way she tasted, who needed an aphrodisiac when he had Emily Prentiss. Her sweetness coated his tongue and lips as she came, crying out as he let her slide down to the floor in front of him. She leaned forward resting her forehead on his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

Hotch wasn't through with her yet and stood up and pulled her back up off the floor. Pulling her close, he held her tightly for a moment before stepping to the side and around her. He took her hand and pulled her toward his desk where he pushed the files that were on it off to the side to where he could sit her on top of it in front of his chair.

"Lay back Emily." he ordered her as he sat down in the chair and slid it closer to the desk.

"Aaron? What are you doing?" she asked him as she did what she was told.

"I am going to finish my snack." He said as he pulled her ass to the edge of the desk and leaned forward, putting her legs over his shoulders.

His mouth was relentless as he drove her higher and higher but not letting her fall over the edge yet. He wanted her squirming for him… of course she didn't let him down. Her hands were in his hair again and she was moaning his name as he pushed through her wet folds slowly from bottom to top and then back again. He flicked his tongue over her puckered entrance and felt her squirm even more… she liked it so he did it again and again, quickly driving her mad with need.

"God, please Aaron, don't stop… please." Emily begged him as she pushed her ass toward him wanting more… needing more.

Hotch wasn't about to stop, not when he loved the little noises she was making. He pushed his tongue into her tight puckered entrance before removing it and pushing a finger in slowly to the first knuckle. Moving his mouth to her wet center, Hotch moved his mouth over her, not able to get enough… he was slowly going mad with need as he fucked her ass slowly with his finger and lapped up her juice greedily with his eager mouth.

Emily was humming with need as he fucked her into madness with his finger. If he was this good with his hands, God only knew how great he would be when he finally sunk his cock into her. What he was doing to her was amazing but it wasn't enough, not by far. She needed to feel him inside of her and soon because she didn't think she could survive much more of the sweetest torture she had ever felt. No man had ever made her feel like this before and she never wanted it to end… EVER.

"Oh God… Please Aaron… not enough… I need you… inside… please." she pleaded with panted breath.

"All in good time Emily… all in good time." he said and then went back to the task at hand. To slowly drive her into that madness she was trying to ward off.

"Now Aaron… Please." she begged him again, wiggling her ass against his face and hand.

Hotch couldn't resist her pleading any longer and stood up, looking down at her as she opened her eyes to look at him. He touched her wet pussy with the tip of his painfully enlarged dick, sliding it over her dripping opening a few times before sinking into her ever so slowly. He stopped after the head of his cock breached her core, relishing in the feel of her tightness around him.

Emily moaned loudly as he pushed forward, seating himself all the way in her.

"Keep your voice down." he said, his voice was low and gravely as he looked her in the eye before lowering his head to latch onto her lips with his.

Emily's back arched up off the desk as he began to move in and out of her at the same slow pace he had set with his finger in her ass. She wanted him to lose control and she knew one way to make him forget where they were and maybe even his own name. She tightened her vaginal muscles around his stiff cock and heard him moan deeply and stop moving for a moment, that was when she knew she had him. He wasn't the only who could drive someone mad with ecstasy. Biting him on the side of his neck she felt him begin to tremble above her. Was he still trying to hold back? Well she could take care of that.

Emily pushed him up off of her and quickly back down in his chair where she straddled him and sank back down on his cock. He let out a growl and grabbed a hold of her hips as he pumped up into her harder.

"That's it Aaron, let go for me. Show me that wild side I know is in there." she said as she began to move above him, slowly at first and then she picked up her pace as she felt him grip her hips tighter.

"God Emily… so tight." he panted in her ear.

Emily tightened her muscles again as she raised herself almost all the way off of him and then back down a little harder. His hands were gripping her in an almost painful grip as he began to move her up and down his shaft. Emily's back arched involuntarily as he hit her g-spot and she cried out for him not to stop. He pounded her down harder onto his aching cock, knowing he would not last long for her at this pace but couldn't bring himself to stop… it felt too good to stop.

He hadn't been inside a woman in so long or at least remember it and he had forgotten how good it could feel, but it had never felt this good before. He didn't know what it was or if she had cast some sort of spell on him or if she had a magical pussy, but whatever it was, he loved it and he would remember to thank her later. He felt her tighten around him again and almost lost it right there. He pulled her down with his arms under hers and wrapped up to where he could grab her shoulders with his hands, holding her down tightly.

"Be still Emily or this is going to be over far too quickly." his voice was strained as he tried to hold himself in check.

"Aaron… if you stop now I swear to God I will shoot you with your own gun and then blame it on raging hormones." she said as she tried to keep moving but he held fast to her not letting her move.

"I'm not stopping… just need a second or I will be done and you will still shoot me with my gun." he said, his voice shaking.

Emily looked down into his upturned face and saw the strain on it. She could see the vein near his temple throbbing as the blood pulsed through it and could tell he was near his breaking point. Well if he wanted to play hard ball so to speak, the she was the woman for the job. She arched her back and pushed her breasts up toward his face, grabbing the back of his head and pulling his mouth to her left breast. He growled low in his throat and then latched on to her nipple, biting it harder than he intended, not that she minded at all. She groaned and held on to his head, pulling his hair roughly as she ground her hips down on him.

Hotch could take no more and pushed her roughly back so he could stand up. Quickly grabbing her by the hips and turning her around before pressing his hand between her shoulder blades and pushing her forward. Emily grabbed the edge of the desk and held on as he pushed his way back into her. He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into her.

Emily cried out in pleasure as he rolled his hips against her on an inward thrust. She was right; the man was great with his cock too. Who knew the controlling, overbearing Aaron Hotchner could let loose with someone like this. She had wanted to see this side of him for so long that she almost forgot what exactly her part in this was. Using her hips, he pulled her back into him as he pushed deeper into her with a force that nearly made her lose her grip on the desk, but she loved every rough minute of it.

Hotch wrapped her hair around his hand, pulling it as he kept slamming into her again. She felt his control slipping away one thrust at a time and she loved having that effect on him. Knowing that she was the one making him lose that infamous control was empowering her to be bolder and she rocked back into him faster and faster. He pulled her hair tighter in his grasp and all he could do was growl as he neared his peak… but he didn't want this to be over yet so he pulled out of her and spun her around, lifting her in the air. Emily wrapped her legs around him once again and held on as he carried her toward the wall by the door. It was the only wall in the room that didn't have a piece of furniture on it. He stopped half way there and slammed her back against the blinds covering the window causing everyone in the bullpen to stop and look up.

"Damn, his really giving it to her. Good for him, it's about time he let loose." Rossi said smugly before turning his attention back to his work as Reid and Morgan continued to stare in disbelief at the window.

"You know it's a proven fact that…" Reid began to be cut off.

"Not now kid… definitely not the time." Rossi said without looking up from the pile of folders in front of him.

Morgan just grinned at Reid and then turned back to his files and prayed for the day to be over soon.

Reid just didn't understand why no one ever wanted him to finish a sentence around here. He took one more glance up at Hotch's office window before continuing his work.

Back in the office, Hotch did not go easy on his agent as he moved to finish carrying her across the room. He slammed her against the wall and she let out a grunt as her back hit the wall but he didn't let up and continued pounding into her as he buried his face in the curve of her neck. He bit her hard and she knew she would have a mark there when he got through.

"Aaron… God don't stop… harder." she cried out loudly.

"I already told you once to keep your voice down." he growled against her neck.

"Then stop… fucking me… so good." she panted as she neared her climax.

Hotch pumped into harder and faster the closer he came to the best orgasm of his life but he wasn't about to go over before her. He used one hand to reach down between them and found her clit, circling it with thumb as he pumped into her. He pressed down hard with his thumb and felt her tighten around him as she came; the feeling of her tightening sent him over the edge with her. She moaned loudly as he growled and pumped into her one last time.

He stood there with his head resting on her shoulder, her legs still wrapped around him, as they caught their breaths. He finally pulled out of her and let her legs slide down to the floor. Hotch didn't step back away from her, he just looked down into her upturned face and smiled at her. She returned his smile and unwound her arms from around his neck.

"I can't believe we couldn't remember doing that." she said breathlessly.

"I have to admit, I think I remember most of what happened that night." he replied.

"Well if we are being honest with each other, I remembered a lot of what happened too. I must say, experiencing it firsthand instead of from a memory is way better."

"I agree. I'm sorry about your panties. I'll buy you new ones, I promise." he said, feeling a little guilty for ripping them from her body.

"Oh God Hotch don't you dare apologize for anything. That was the best experience I have ever had that didn't require batteries." she said with a smile on her face. "And you bet your ass you will buy me new ones. How else am I supposed to dress sexy for you if I don't have any sexy things to wear?" she asked before moving around him to get what was left of her clothes.

"You want to do this again?" he asked her, shock written all over his face as he turned to face her.

"You're serious? Hotch, why wouldn't I want this to happen again? Of course I want this to happen again… preferably over and over again." she said as she stepped closer to him.

"I guess I am just shocked and relieved to hear it. What do you say we get dressed and get the rest of the team and go back too Joe's Bar tonight?" he said as he bent over to pick up his boxer briefs and side them on.

"Okay but no tequila for me, I want to remember everything we do tonight." she said sliding the t-shirt back over her head and then the tennis shoes she had borrowed from JJ.

After the two of them were dressed and presentable to face the team, they went down to the bullpen where everyone was huddled around Rossi at Emily's desk whispering.

"Okay team… Joe's tonight, my treat." Hotch said grinning from ear to ear at the rest of the team.

"I'll go… but you have to let me treat, we all know what you make and you can't afford to pick up the tab if Morgan and Emily are drinking." Rossi said, staring at the two of them before looking at the others with a smile as big as the one on Hotch's face.

"I'm in." Morgan said first as the others agreed.

"Count me in, but you have to keep Em away from the tequila. Man, she gets crazy when she drinks that stuff and we don't want a repeat of last Friday night." Garcia said As Morgan stood up and draped his around her shoulders.

"Come on Pretty Mama, I think Hotch has Princess under control tonight." Morgan said as they began walking toward the elevators.

"Who knew that all it took to put that kind of smile on your face Aaron was to get your brains fucked out by Prentiss?" Rossi said as he followed behind the new couple.

**A/N: All my thanks and love to aaronemilylove for being the one to get me to write this story and stayed on me to finish it. You are the best and I love you for being there for me whenever I need someone to bounce ideas off of or just to get me going again. To everyone else thank you for taking the time to read this and please leave review and let me know what you think of this one. With all my love and great appreciation, Hotly 81173.**


End file.
